Victoria Ball
by Peter Halliwell
Summary: Book 1 of the Flight series. Victoria Ball was an ordinary lawyer with an ordinary life, until an extraordinary experiment causes her to become a little less ordinary. Includes shapeshifters, a few were-animals, and maybe even a vampire. Anita Blake OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there... If you're new to my works, then welcome. If you're a long time subscriber, I profusely apologize... I haven't been on, or published anything in over a year. But I'm BACK! Woot! And this time, I'm here to stay. So buckle up. This is going to be one hell of a ride. **

**Summary: Victoria Ball was an ordinary lawyer, living an ordinary life, until she volunteered to be a test subject, for a local world renowned Genetic Ornithologist. The results were not as expected... When someone threatens to upset the peaceful balance within her life, she will be faced with challenges nobody could foresee. And the results will leave her head spinning...**

"Your Honor, I believe without a reasonable doubt that leaving this man to go free will endanger the safety of his family, and any civilians in his way." I looked down, shuffling through my papers. I pulled out the paper I was searching for. "This is a sworn statement from the defendant's family, stating they want nothing to do with this man. We would like to admit this as Exhibit One." I handed over the paper to Judge Gevanti.

She took the paper, and skimmed it quickly, over her round glasses. The glasses were silver, and matched her round, pale face. She was wearing black robes, which seemed a few sizes too large. Her golden hair was in a bunch of curls, tight to her head. She moved, and I caught the briefest glimpse of grey roots. She handed the paper to the administrator below her. "Admit this as Exhibit One." She turned her gaze back to me, flicking occasionally to the defendant behind me, sitting at the table.

I turned to the defendant, walking over to my cherry wood table across from his, smoothing out my dark blue pant suit, which was NOT lawyer chic, I might add. My subtle heels clacked against the dull gray linoleum as I walked, and made a skidding noise as I sat down. Or maybe it was the chair. I set my folder down, shuffling through it. My black hair fell into my face, again. My hair was that pure black that had blue tints in it in certain lights. I had two long streaks of white stretching from the roots to the tip, which was currently tucked behind my ears. I made a mental note to go visit Sandy, my hairdresser, to get it shorter. Maybe a cute pixie cut. I pulled out a few papers, sliding them onto the desk. I turned my light brown eyes, which almost looked orange to the defendant as his lawyer began to lie about how his client was 'rehabilitated.'

Garret Arenet sat hunched over the desk, trying his best to not look menacing. The orange jumpsuit clashed with his dark skin. I knew he was over six feet, yet he was looking down in almost remorse. Which of course was a ruse, he was a repeat offender; Rape, battery, assault, tax evasion, and owed more in child support than I'd make in two years. It was a miracle he wasn't in a federal prison. He suddenly looked up at me. His pale brown eyes held a flame of fury. Eyes that said, 'Once I get out of here, you're next.' And in that moment I knew, he wouldn't stop hurting women; he had to be locked up forever.

"We will take a recess, to make my decision. Court will reconvene at 9am tomorrow morning." Judge Gevanti said, and banged her gavel. I stood when the bailiff called for it, and began stuffing my papers into my folder, then jamming my folder into my briefcase. I picked up my purse, and hitched it on my shoulder. The purse was black and fit under the nook of my arm perfectly.

I walked out of the courthouse and checked my watch. 1:15. I was late for my lunch date. Shit. I pulled out my cell phone, and turned it on. I waited for it to boot up, and I started walking towards the café.

I dialed the number, and it went straight to voicemail. I left a quick message, and pocketed the device. It started ringing as soon as my hand was away from it. I snatched it up, and answered it.

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm late, court ran over."

"It's no big, babe. But I had to go back to work, can we do dinner instead?"

"Sure. Anything in particular?" I closed my eyes and pictured my long-time boyfriend, James Morgan. I could see him sitting at his desk, wearing the green shirt I bought him a year ago, and his favorite blue tie, which was probably on crooked again. I smiled. I could picture him laughing, with those dimples which I loved so much, smiling lighting up his sea foam blue-green eyes. And his blonde hair, which was currently longer than he liked, hanging in his eyes.

"You know I love everything you cook. Unless you don't feel like cooking, I could always cook." I stifled a laugh at the thought of him in front of a stove.

"No thanks, I actually want to make it to court tomorrow." James chuckled. He owns up to not being able to cook. Always jokes that that's why he became an architect.

"I'm sure I'll find something. Maybe we can order from that Thai place Diane was telling me about."

"Sounds great babe. I'll see you at around 6-ish?"

I nodded, then realized he couldn't see it. "Perfect. I love you."

"And I you." And with that, he hung up.

I walked back to my car, and drove home. It was late October in Houston, so it wasn't incredibly hot, but it was still warm. Other places in the country were already starting to snow, and Houston was still pushing 70.

I walked up the steps leading to my two bedroom house, and picked up the mail. The house was a deep chestnut color, with crème accents. There were a few hibiscus plants scattered amongst the rose bushes, which sat bordering the front of the house. I put my key in the slot, and pushed the big light brown door opened. I sat my bag on the table inside the hallway, and kicked off my shoes while shuffling through the mail. A single envelope caught my eye. It was plain, and just had my name written across it. I stopped and stared at it. I put everything else down, and opened the letter. Inside was a note on a single sheet of computer paper. I didn't recognize the handwriting, but the words sent shivers up my spine.

_**I know what you are.**_

I sent a hand up to touch the feather at the nape of my neck.

My name is Victoria Ball, and I am a Shifter. And this is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Part 2. Enjoy. (:**

I dropped the letter, on the table, and searched frantically for my phone. I found it, and dialed a friend's number. He picked up on the second ring.

"We have a problem. Somebody knows."

"I'll call the others. Meet us at the Spot."

I should probably explain a bit. I am a lawyer. I am also an avian shape shifter. My animal is that of a Northern Goshawk. I am not a lycanthrope. (God, those awful creatures.) Yes, they're real, too. So are vampires, ghosts, demons, and every other supernatural entity you can think of. Except Dragons. I think they've been extinct for a while, now. I know what you're thinking: 'Why, Victoria? How did you go from being a lawyer and an upstanding member of society to a monster?' Well, for one, I am NOT a monster. And two, I was a participant in an experiment for a potential Avian Influenza vaccine. Long story short, it gave me certain… benefits. Like raptor vision, incredible smell, and hearing, and strength to match any body builder. Also, I gained the second form of a Northern Goshawk. And just like all of the other Ava'rin, those who were originally infected during the experiment, I can partially shift any part of my body, to gain the benefits of my second form. Seems like a good deal, right? Well, it has its downsides, too. Like secrecy. Nobody, except my merry band of feathered friends, can know that I shift. Not family, friends… lovers.

The reason for all the secrecy? Well, a few years ago Vampires decided it would be a lovely idea to finally announce themselves to the world. Now there's motions to make Vampires legal citizens. I'm adamantly against it. They can be citizens when ordinary people can bench press a train. And not to mention the whole hypnosis thing. Because of this, shape shifters, and were-animals have also come out of the 'fur.' Needless to say, Humans in general resist change until it is forced upon them, so there are plenty of people being fired for being a lycanthrope, or vampire. So by being able to shift into a bird, I am on this list of prejudices.

Something you may not know: Shape shifters are normally not contagious. Their ability is passed through birth. Lycanthropes, however are contagious. You can catch the disease through a scratch, bite, transfer of bodily fluids. But a lycanthrope is only contagious in its animal form, or half-form. Also, lycanthropy is not limited to wolves; a common misconception. Lycanthropy can come in many forms, the only limitation is that the animal in question has to be a mammal. Don't ask me why, that's just the rule; I'm a lawyer, not a scientist. And because of this, I am classified as a Shape Shifter, even though my strain is contagious, and can be passed down through birth. Best of both worlds, right?

I ran into my closet to change. I stripped out of that blue jacket, and shirt, but kept on the black bra. I pulled of my pants, and stockings, leaving me bare in matching bra and panties. I pulled out the clip in my hair, and let it all fall down my back in waves. There was no time for a shower, though I really wanted one. I reached into the closet and pulled on an orange t-shirt, a few shades brighter than my eyes, and black shorts. I grabbed some back flats, and slipped them on. I ran out the back door, stopping, to turn back and grab the letter. I checked the front door, making sure it was locked, and quickly stepped outside into the warmth. I concentrated, and felt familiar warmth spread throughout my body, and could picture the Goshawk I had inside me, and I felt her stir inside, and she flew up towards my skin. She burst through my skin, and I was soaring up, flapping to gain altitude. I caught a thermal, and rose above the city.

Another major difference between lycanthropy and shape shifters is, lycanthropes leave behind some nasty clear goo, when they shift. It's like their body explodes, and reveals the Beast in their place. If they're really good, they can shift only parts of their body. Shifters kind of just melt into their animal form, and some just appear. Also, most shifters can usually shift with their clothes on, and they'll appear as they were prior to the change. The markings on the feathers may imitate slightly what they were wearing, but this is rare. Those that cannot carry over clothes can shift with skin-tight material. Lycanthropes however, shred all clothes during the shift, and shift back nude.

I looked around with my raptor vision, and could see a few birds that belonged to my Flight. There were four Peregrines, two Ospreys, and a Bald Eagle.

Our Flight started out as just 6 members, but some strains of the virus that infected us were stronger than others, and were harder to control. There were several accidents by several members, infecting people with their strain. The Flight had grown from 6 to almost 20 in three months. Fortunately my Beast, the Goshawk, was a very simple bird, and I have yet to attack anyone.

I fell into a flight pattern with the other Flight members, and we rode the thermals together. We coasted over the city, and had anyone been bird watching, I'm sure they'd have had a heart attack. All of the strains of bird we carried were all native to Texas, except the Red Kite. But most of the birds hunted each other when food ran scarce.

We flew into an open window in single file, in one of Houston's tallest buildings. It made a great meeting place for the Flight. The room was big, taking up most of the floor, which was a penthouse of sorts. It was owned by one of the Flight, who was a CEO. He was one of the first of the attacked. He doesn't resent being infected, though. Says his life is better because of it, and he understands the urges; He took it a lot better than most.

I shifted back into my skin, feeling my beast roost just beneath the surface, ready at a moment's notice. Flying was exhilarating, and my beast was content, for now. No matter how much I flew, my beast was always just content. Maybe birds just don't feel pleasure as we do.

Kris Chance de-shifted from his Peregrine form. He greeted the others in the room, who were de-shifting, and those that had been there already. He was wearing a tight blue X-Armor t-shirt, which framed his body nicely. His black and blue biking shorts left little to the imagination, but it was a necessary evil; Peregrines were one of the lines that could not shift with clothes. Kris ran a hand through his dark brown hair, which was becoming longer, down to his shoulders. He was searching for me with his grey eyes. His eyes held mine, and for a moment, they held an edge of fear and something else. They quickly blanked, becoming unreadable. During the day, Kris Chance was a top-notch Private Detective, and he was a damned good one. I'd consulted him for many cases I needed a little assistance with, and he has yet to let me down. He was only 23, but his eyes held more wisdom and pain than most men over 50 that I knew.

"Kris. Thanks for calling everyone, and meeting me here, so fast." He came over and gave me a hug.

"Do you have the letter?" He was all business. I reached into my pocket, and unfolded the note, then handed it over. "I can run a fingerprint scan and handwriting analysis. We'll have to be extra careful. Do you know if anyone else got this note?"

"No. I called you as soon as I read it."

He seemed to think for a second. "It may just be aimed specifically to you. Do you have any enemies?" I gave him a look.

"I'm running for ADA. Of course I have enemies." He nodded.

"I'll tell my Peregrines to be careful." He closed his eyes, and nodded a few times. "Everyone says they'll hold of shifting until our monthly meeting."

I stared at him. "How do you do that?"

He smiled. "Being the progenitor of a supernatural race does have it perks, Vicky."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "We've discussed this. I don't want to take someone's choice away. It's like supernatural rape. I won't."

"Not even to save someone's life?"

"Not even then." I was adamant with my beliefs, and maybe my strict policy helped me keep control of my beast.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's installment three. My favorite so far. Enjoy. (:**

I ran towards the open window, on the 57th floor. I zoomed through the open space and plummeted down, arms outstretched. I brought my beast to the surface and she eagerly slipped out, turning my fall into a dive. Slowly extending my wings I rocketed outwards and upwards. I soared between buildings turning almost on a dime. It felt great, as if all my worries were non-existent while I was in the sky.

I glided over the University and felt a presence above me. My beast shrieked, turning sharply to the right, twisting in an evasive maneuver. I looked up and saw a great Bald Eagle. It settled next to me, falling into Flight pattern. I relaxed but my beast shifted nervously. The Eagle made a Human motion with its head towards the University. I nodded, and followed the larger bird as it turned, and descended into a courtyard. I scouted before landing, making sure nobody was around before landing.

John Mallory was already un-shifted and waiting by the time I landed. He was standing with his hands behind his back, long lab-coat billowing out behind him, as the wind started to pick up. I shifted, and prepared myself for a lecture. John Mallory was a brilliant scientist, before being blacklisted by his experiments with Avian Influenza. Yep, that's right. Bird Flu. You must be thinking, _Hey… Bird flu… You mean…?_ Congratulations. You figured it out. Bully for you. John Mallory is the scientist in question I was referring to, a few pages back. He's the one responsible for me and the other Ava'rin. He was trying to do a good thing, so I can't really be mad at him… But you know the old saying; 'The road to hell is paved with good intentions.'

"Good afternoon, John."

"Are you okay? Did James see the note? Does he still not know? Do you have any idea who did it? Are you being followed? Has anyone else been targeted? Is -" I cut him off before he could ask another question.

"Jesus, John. You're going to give me a headache. I'm fine. James does not, will not, and cannot know. I got to the note before him. As far as I know, nobody else has gotten a note. And it may not even be Ava'rin related, for all we know. So please, spare me the fatherly lecture. It's the last thing I need right now." I took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly.

"Okay." He raised his hands in a submissive manner. "I'll talk to the other Ava'rin, and see if they've gotten anything. Maybe we can spare a few Flight members so we can have eyes on you at all times." I sighed, and pinched the bridge of my nose. Yep, a headache was forming.

"John I appreciate the thought I really do but, I don't need a security detail."

"And what if you just happen to get shot in the chest and you're up walking around the next day? How'll you explain that? There goes your career."

I shook my head. "I'm running for ADA. Danger is part of the job description." I looked down at my watch. 5:30. My shoulder sagged; James would be on his way home by now. Time really does fly when you're flying. (No pun intended.) "I have to go. I'll see you at the meeting, John." I turned and started sprinting before John could continue. I leaped into the air at a full sprint and shifted. Getting a running start does help, but it's not mandatory. I like to think of it as a friendly boost and it looks cool.

I flapped hard and rose quickly. I headed straight for my house, and flew fast; I had to beat James home, or my secret was blown. Although, I've yet to decide if telling James would be beneficial at all. We haven't really breached the subject, so maybe I will tonight at dinner. I could picture it, now: _'Hey, honey do you remember that vaccine I got a few months ago? Well, it gave me super powers. I can now turn into a bird.'_ Can you say 'one-way-ticket-to-the-Looney-bin'?

I coasted over the freeway, that's where the best thermals are, and saw James' car stuck in traffic. I breathed an inward sigh of relief and circled above him. I could see him sitting in the car singing loudly, beating the steering wheel rhythmically. He was undoubtedly listening to his worn-out copy of (insert band here).

I circled one more time, then set my course for home. I knew he would be at least another hour, so I didn't rush. Rarely did I ever have time to just fly, between working a 70+ hour work week and still making time for James. I had forgotten how therapeutic it was.

Landing was always the hardest part for me; my beast and I would both rather fly far away, just leave all my troubles behind. I walked through my backyard, which needed to be cut, again. Ah, yard work, how I despise thee so. I stopped in my tracks. In my haste, I had left the back sliding door open. I stepped closer, and the smell of cat hit me like a brick wall.

My beast was near the surface, ready to bust through my skin and flee at any sign of danger. I fought to calm her down, as I crossed the threshold. I sniffed the air, and the musk of cat was thick here. It seemed like a big cat, but I've never encountered a were-cat before, so I couldn't be sure. _It could always be the neighbor's cat;_ I tried to reassure myself, and the skittish bird within me. A deep growl cut through that false sense of hope, and I knew I wasn't Molly.

"If you run, I will shoot." The deep bass reverberated throughout the living room. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a tall, broad shadow in the dark house. I could see the glint of a gun, nose pointed at me.

"Who are you?"

"My name is not of importance."

"What do you want?"

"I'm here to deliver a message."

I turned and flipped on the light. On the other end of the gun, was a tall, tan man. He was wearing a dark shirt, which was hugging his chest a little too tightly. His pants were plain black jeans. He had sandy brown hair, cropped down to military standards. I was willing to bet he was more of a bodyguard than a message bearer. After seriously debating telling him he needed to shop elsewhere besides Baby Gap, which was probably for the best. I stepped back a little, leaning against the back of the couch.

"Let me guess. You're here to tell me I'm about to get killed. Would you at least give me the decency of telling me whom it was that put the hit out on me?"

He looked almost shocked. Almost. His grip tightened on the gun. He opened his mouth to retort, but I leaped at him, closing the distance, before he could blink. I kicked my leg up, in mid-leap, and kicked the gun out of his hand. It tumbled into the dark kitchen, lost. The man punched me square in the chest, and I was sent tumbling back over the couch. A bright flash of light passed behind my eyes, as I landed hard on my head. Dazed, I tried to stand, but my legs weren't responding. A large hand clutched my throat, and hoisted me up to his face. His dark amber eyes glowed, with a fiery rage. Grasping his hand, I was trying to pry his hands off of my throat, instead, he squeezed tighter. Gasping for breath, I rammed my head into his, and heard a resounding crack. Blood gushed out of his nose, and he loosened his grip on my neck.

Taking the only chance I could before I ran out of breathe, I kicked hard at his knee with the side of my toe, like I used to do when I played little league soccer. It popped out of place, and he cried out. I could feel his nails lengthening into claws, as they began to dig into my neck. The musky smell of cat grew stronger, and I knew he was shifting, at least partially. Trying to beat him to it, I shifted my hands into talons. Quickly, I swiped my hand-talons across his throat, and began furiously clawing his throat to shreds. He tried roaring, but it came out as an enraged gurgle. I was sent tumbling through the air as he flung me across the room, crashing into the hall table smashing it to pieces. Looking up I shifted my eyes, and my vision become exponentially better.

I could see the pearl white glint of spinal bones, through his claws. He was making a gasping motion, as he struggled to breathe. The glint was replaced by golden skin, as he started healing the wound. At this rate, he would be healed in about 30 more seconds, so I acted fast.

I located the gun and sprinted for it. I dove for it, snatching it up then rolled into a crouched position. I aimed it, sighting down my arm. He was looking at me, with those glowing rage filled eyes. I pulled the trigger, and his head snapped backwards. I recovered from the recoil and fired two more times; once in his chest and once again in the head. His body jerked and finally crumpled into a man-lion hybrid heap.

I fumbled through my pocked with my talons and ripped a hole in my pants. Cursing, I shifted my hands back into hands and pulled out my cell phone. I dialed Kris' number and waited for him to pick up.

"Vicky, are you okay?" How good of a detective is he?

"No. Get over here. Now. I just got attacked by a were-lion. And bring a Cleaner." I paused, walking over to the furry body. I fired again into the skull. "Make that two Cleaners."

"Okay. Is James okay?" Shit, I had forgotten about James.

"He's still not home. He should still be on I-10. Delay him."

"I'm on my way."

The phone went dead. I looked at the still furry body. I shot him again in the head. Okay, I know what you're thinking. _Jesus, Victoria! Isn't that overkill?_ No. It's not. See, another thing you need to know about were-animals: once they're dead, they revert back to their human form. And since this one hadn't yet, it meant he wasn't dead. I pointed the muzzle to his frontal lobe and pulled the trigger again, but heard an empty click. I was out of bullets. Shit.

Today was clearly NOT my day.


	4. Chapter 4

Luckily for me, the damage I had done to this lion was enough to have him down for at least two or three days, so I didn't have to worry about him getting up and trying to kill me. With that said, I couldn't exactly go take a shower with a corpse, I mean body, lying in my living room. So what did I do? The only reasonable thing: make coffee.

Coffee is an amazing elixir from ancient times, made from ground up beans from a magical plant in a magical land far away. It was sent down from the gods to us mere mortals, so we can have a taste of the divine...

Okay, so maybe that's slightly exaggerational. But in times of stress, coffee calms the soul. At least it does for me. And that's how Kris and the Flight found me; sitting at my coffee table, sipping the piping hot freshly brewed coffee in my hands.

Kris stopped, and took in the scene. He was in the same outfit as earlier, with the exception of a shoulder holster, sporting two pistols. I had no clue how he managed to shift with a shoulder holster on; I made a mental note to ask him under different conditions.

One of the two Flight members Kris had brought with him I recognized, the other was unfamiliar. The first, who greeted me with a smile, was a short bald man. His name was something strange that I could never remember, but I knew he was one of Kris' Peregrines. He was darker skinned than me; some kind of Hispanic. He had a thick brown mustache that curled slightly at the ends. He was thick; not fat, he had some muscle under there. His crimson shirt matched the chaos and blood all over the floor. He was wearing khaki slacks and brown shoes. He looks like he was dressing to impress, but I hadn't known him long enough to be sure.

The second of the two was a tall, thin female. She was blonde, with long hair cascading down her back in long, elegant waves. She was gorgeous, with high cheekbones and light green eyes. Her name, if I'm not mistaken, was Lexi Kyle. She is one of the two Red Kites and a former model. She was wearing a black shirt with a small logo towards the collar. She had dark blue skinny jeans to compliment her shirt, and a pair of high, spiked heels rounded out her ensemble. How she managed to shift, land, and continue to walk in heels that high was beyond me. Once a model, always a model, I guess.

I looked at the man-lion lying in my living room and took a giant gulp of steaming coffee. I looked down at my cup, deciding that I needed something stronger. I stood up to go look through my liquor cabinet. Don't you give me that condescending look; I've had a REALLY long day. And it's not even 7pm yet. I poured a little 'pick-me-up' into my coffee and stirred it gently. Aquila! That was the Hispanic man's name. See! Alcohol is good for the memory.

I took a sip of my coffee and motioned for Kris to sit down. He nodded, but didn't sit. I don't take it personally; he never sits. He turned to the two Flight members and whispered something to them. They nodded, beginning the cleanup. Cleaners were people we referred to when we had a supernatural accident and were worried about exposure. I knew Aquila did good work, but I would have to see about Lexi.

"I put Oliver Stone on James duty. He'll be at least two more hours." My heart dropped. Oliver Stone was our resident munitions expert. My apprehension must have shown on my face, because Kris quickly clarified. "He is just going to cause a small accident far enough ahead of James to delay traffic even more."

I nodded, but said nothing. I looked over towards Lexi and Aquila, watching them for a few seconds before turning back to Kris. "What are we going to do with Mufasa over there?"

"Well, I'm going to contact the local pride and talk to Markus, their Rex. There are certain lycanthrope channels we have to go through. I'm glad you didn't kill him. If he is one of Markus' then we'd be in the doghouse."

I scoffed. "Lord knows I tried. Sucker just didn't want to die. And I shot him three times in the head, and once in the chest. Wait a second. He only had four bullets in his gun? What kind of pro merc does that?"

"A dead one." I couldn't have said it better myself. "We'll take him to our secret interrogation facility. We'll make him talk." As cruel and inhumane as that sounded, I wanted in. He tried to kill me. The least I can do is find out why. I voiced my opinion to Kris and he just nodded. It was the kind of nod that said everything, yet nothing. The kind of nod that was almost impossible to read.

My phone starting buzzing, and I looked at it. It was James. I picked it up and answered. "Hey."

"Babe, I'm sorry. There's an accident up ahead and I'll probably be another hour or so. Some idiot ran his car into the HOV guard rail and managed to block two lanes of traffic." I heard a dim explosion in the background. James sighed and I felt a pang of regret for putting him through all of this… Just to keep my secret. "I probably won't be home until 10 or 11. It looks really bad up there. Can we do Thai tomorrow night?"

"Absolutely. Tomorrow is Friday, so maybe we can catch a Friday special at the movies afterwards." I suggested.

That seemed to lift his spirits. "That would be great. I'm so sorry." Why do those three words have to have so much weight behind them? What happened to the days when sorry didn't mean anything? It was just a word you used to stay out of trouble? It made me feel worse that he was apologizing to me, for me keeping my secret.

I said my goodbyes with a hard lump in my throat. This was getting more and more hard every day. I needed some serious advice and I knew exactly where to go. As I started dialing Brenda Blackwell's number, I tossed my keys to Kris.

"Make sure you lock up." I put the phone back to my ear and waited as it rung. The click of the phone being picked up sounded just as I crossed the threshold outside.

"The Cards said that I'd be hearing from you, today." I smiled.

"I'm coming over. I need some special Black advice." My beast began to slide up to the surface, just as I hung up the phone. I slid through the open door, and leapt into the air.

I rose over the neighborhood, breathed in deeply, exhaled long and slow. This, if you know anything about avian anatomy, was not necessary. It's simply a human gesture. As humans, we tend to cling to those gestures like false hope; to remind us, however foolish it may be, that we're not monsters. And I'll be damned if I'm not clinging to my humanity. Trying tirelessly to tell myself that I'm NOT a monster; is that truly a matter of false hope? Or just a pretty lie?

Riding the thermals, over the adjacent neighborhood, I began my search for the red roofed house. The house belonged to my dear friend Brenda Blackwell. She was a professor at the University of Houston, teaching Paranormal and Preternatural Studies, along with Preternatural Biology. We met in Boulder, Colorado during a Paranormal Intervention, back when vampires had just come out of the coffin. I was, and still am, against vampires being legal citizens. Brenda was the opposite; she had known some vampires, who were unlawfully executed just walking down the street. She was one of those bleeding heart liberals who thinks everyone should be treated equally. I don't hold it against her; it's her opinion. And my opinion of her opinion is that it sucks.

I found the house and began my descent. It was getting dark, rapidly. The sun had already set, but the sky was still a dull rust color, getting a shade darker every passing second. I could see Brenda sitting on her porch, in her little white chair. The house had a multi-color cobblestone path driveway. The side paneling of the house was the same red as the roof. The walls were a light blue, with a darker almost purple star on each wall. The grass was as meticulously trimmed as I've ever seen it. Come to think of it, I've never seen her do yard work.

Brenda stood as I dropped down, landing on her porch. I shifted and sighed. She stepped over to me, arms outstretched in the invitation of a hug. I quickly accepted and her arms enveloped me. Brenda towered over me, at almost 6' 1 to my 5'9. I laid my head on her chest and let her warmth wash over me. Brenda always gave the best hugs; comforting, warm, ones that you never want to end. I ran my hand down her back, touching the long braid of natural light brown hair. Brenda hadn't cut her hair in years and it was now below her waist.

Reluctantly, I pulled back, ending the embrace. I looked up into her warm, smiling, gray eyes and felt better. She grabbed my hand, leading me towards the door. She crossed the threshold and pulled me with her. I felt a light tug as I entered the doorway. Magic.

Did I forget to mention Brenda Blackwell is a witch? She is your run-of-the-mill, garden variety witch. Except stronger. She's the head of the coven on this side of town. Although, they prefer the term Wiccan or practitioner; witch has become more derogatory lately. Brenda was a witch before she become Ava'rin, she was infected during the Experiment, and is the progenitor of the Osprey line.

Normally, you can't be a witch AND a lycanthrope or shape shifter, but there was something special about the Osprey strain off the virus, which fit right in. Brenda doesn't complain, and most of her coven members are Ospreys, by choice of course. Brenda has never infected someone who was unwilling; it's not her style.

I sat at her table, which was covered in a gold velvet cloth. I said nothing as she pulled out her stack of well-worn, yet pristine deck of cards. I opened my mouth to ask how she kept the cards so clean, for so long, but she cut me off with a motion of her hand. She felt that if I said ANYTHING, related to my problems or not, that it would influence the cards in some way. So I sat and watched as she began to shuffle them, pulling out three cards concurrently.

She slowly flipped them over, and made a noise under her breath. I looked down at the cards.


	5. Chapter 5

I looked down at the three cards in front of me. The first card depicted a man atop a throne with deep red robes, and three black crosses stitched into the front white seam. On his head, sat a golden crown, which was three tiered. In his left hand was a long scepter, which had three horizontal prongs extending out on both ends, each getting smaller as they reach the top. His right hand had two fingers extended towards the sky. Pillars stood on both sides of him, resting slightly behind him. In front of him stood two Briars, facing him, which showed their bald spots. Between the Briars hung two golden keys, crossing through the middle.

The next card was of a woman in a white dress, who was petting a lion. There was a black infinity symbol above her head like a halo. Her golden hair was woven with the same flowers, which covered the front of the dress. The lion was looking up at the woman and sticking its tongue out, possibly licking her. Its tail was tucked in submission. The background held a mountain, rolling hills, and a few trees.

The last card was the most complex and intricate. At the top of the card was an Angel, blowing into a long trumpet. His head was ablaze, bright red wings outstretched, and only his upper torso was visible; the rest hidden by a dark grey cloud. At the end of the trumpet was a white flag, with red perpendicular stripes, crossing through the middle. Below the Angel, were nude people of every age, with their arms outstretched towards the Angel, possibly in rejoice. In the background was a large wave, looming in the near distance, which seemed to be un-noticed by the people.

Brenda made a noise, and my head snapped up from the cards. "What is it? What does this mean?"

She gestured to the first card. "This is the Hierophant. In my experience, it represents Education, Marriage or Alliance, and Mercy." She touched the second card lightly. "This one is Strength. It embodies strength…" _Obviously._ I thought. "Power or force, action and conventions, Courage. And this last card, is Judgment."

"That's bad, right? It looks bad. You've never drawn this card for me before, so it must be bad." I rambled.

"No… not necessarily. It's more of a renewal, beginning, and salvation kind of card. And coupled with the other two, it's actually quite promising. See, if you put the meanings in the order that they came out, it means that a proposal of some sort will come to you, and it will be a difficult decision. But once you come to a conclusion about it, you'll be in a better place."

I still felt a little uneasy, but Brenda's explanation of the cards made sense. Like always. I began to meticulously rack my brain for all the possible options. And I came up with nothing.

"Don't fret over this. All will be made clear to you very soon." She said, taking both of her hands, and enveloping one of mine comfortingly. I give a slight nod in response. "Now, you've gotten what you've came for. Go. Go home to your man. He misses you." I looked up into her eyes, and saw only truth and wisdom.

It's dark when I walk out of Brenda's house. Usually this is the best time to fly, when nobody can tell what's flying above them. I reach down and coax my hawk from her nesting place. Goshawks are diurnal by nature, so she's sluggish to break free. Once she does, we're speeding through the air, as if we're tied to a fighter jet. I relax, and let the hawk take the reins for a bit, giving me time to think.

After what feels like hours, I glide into my neighborhood. My Beast suddenly shrieks as it senses a larger predator above me. Talons dig into my wing and I try to twist free, using moves a natural bird wouldn't think about. I swing myself under the Owl, and rake my talons across his belly, much like a cat would. Surprised, the owl releases me, and I speed towards my house. As I flap, I can feel my left wing becoming more sluggish and unresponsive. I know the owl did damage, but I suspect it may have punctured an artery or broken a bone. I shift in the air and fall into my yard, rolling hard to absorb some of the impact. I sit up, slightly dazed. Today is SO not my day.

I walk into the house, crawling into bed with my figurative tail between my legs. I hear James in the shower but I go straight to sleep, wanting this day to be over already.

A loud buzzing cut through the silence, making me jump up awake. A bright blue light shone through the darkness, and my hand fumbled across the nightstand to turn off the alarm. I smashed the snooze button, to no avail. With a big sigh, I sat up and looked at the source of the light and noise. I reached a hand out, and opened my phone.

"Hello?" My voice was heavy with grogginess.

"Hi, Victoria, this is Marge from Judge Gevanti's office."

"Yes, hello. How may I help you?"

"I was calling in regards to your hearing this morning. It's been postponed due to an absent defendant." I sat upright, immediately awake.

"What?" I sputtered. "How is he absent? His attendance at his hearing is mandatory."

"Well, it seems as though he has escaped." There was an edge of tension to her voice.

"How?"

"Well, it seems as though he has some friends in the were-lion community." My breath hitched in my chest, and my heart sped up.

"Thank you. Have a nice day." I said hanging up the phone.


	6. Chapter 6

My heart thundered in my ears, as my brain started putting together the pieces; The note; Garret; The lion. Everything was connected. A thick sheen of sweat formed on my forehead, making my hair stick to my face. I sat there, for what seemed like hours.

I felt the bed move and James sat up, hair tussled from sleep. "Who was that on the phone?"

"Just someone from court calling to say it's cancelled for today."

"Oh. Did something happen?"

"The defendant escaped." I struggled to keep my voice from shaking and showing how afraid I was.

James sat up, and wrapped his arms around me. "Are you okay?" I tried to speak, but nothing came out. I tried to nod and was wracked with tremors. His arms tightened around me. "I love you. It will be okay." He whispered in my ear. I pulled away from him slightly, turning to give him a gentle kiss.

"Come lay down…" He said, pulling me on top of him.

"I can't. I'm going to the gym." I laid a kiss on his lips, and another one on his forehead. Rolling off of him, I got up, and walked to my closet. I got out my black jogging pants, sports bra, a light blue T-shirt, and my running shoes. I quickly changed and gave James another kiss, before running out of the house.

I drove to the gym, and even though it was still dark, I knew my trainer would be there. I walked straight to his office when I got into the gym.

Leo Miles was one of the first of those who were turned. He is an Aplomado, and the resident trainer for the entire Flight. To me, he always looked like someone the Greeks modeled their statues after. He had a tight physique; his entire body was hard, lean muscle.

I knocked on the open door, and Leo looked up at me. A smile spread across his face and he stood. His dark hair was pulled back in a long ponytail, and I knew from experience that it stopped somewhere above his lower back. He was wearing a white sleeveless shirt, and black shorts. "You're here earlier than usual."

"Yeah, I know. Something came up. I need to blow off some steam. I hope you're not too busy."

"For you, sugar, never." That smile spread to a grin.

I followed Leo to the equipment area, and began to lift various weights. After about an hour of that, we switched to sparring.

"So, do you wanna tell me what's wrong? You've been lifting like a maniac today." He asked, as he circled me, preparing to strike.

"Not really," I muttered as he kicked outward. I raised my arm to block it. I countered by dropping to one leg and sweep kicked him, sending him falling backwards. He caught himself, rolling backwards onto his knees, and launched his body at me. His body was almost a blur, as I side-stepped him and threw my arm into his side. He flew sideways, and landed hard. He groaned and got back up.

"There is definitely some pent up anger in there. Tell you what, if I beat you, you have to tell me what's wrong. If you win, you keep it to yourself." He said clutching his side, and walking back to me. Without warning, he swung his arm in a blurred arc, hitting me in the jaw. My head snapped to the right, and the momentum carried me up, my entire body twisting and spinning through the air. Pain exploded as I hit the wall, behind me then crashed onto the floor. Anger flared, sending the pain away. I got up, and charged at Leo, faster than I could think. My arms and legs were moving in a blur of kicks, dodges, blocks, and jabs. I was moving faster than I could think; my actions were only to act and react. Fatigue began to ebb into my muscles, and I began to tire. I raised my arm to block Leo's kick, but i was too slow, and his blow landed on my chest, sending me airborne. The wind was knocked out of me, as I landed hard on my chest. I rolled over, trying to fill my lungs. A thick hand was on my throat as I finally coaxed my lungs to open.

"Spill." Leo said, as I looked up his arm. He let go of my neck, and I took a deep breath. I sat up, once I had recovered, and told him everything, and my theory of how it all coalesced.

"Wow." He said, sitting on his haunches like a perched bird. "That's rough. Do you know when they're going to interrogate this were-lion?"

"In a few hours, I think. I told Kris I wanted to be there when they did it, and since I no longer have to be in court, it should be sooner."

"Be safe, kiddo. And you know where I am if you need me." He said, patting my head.

"Should I tell James?"

"That's not my place to say. It's totally up to you. Although I think he should be aware of the goings-on." I nodded, and he got up and walked away. After Leo had walked away, I stayed sitting on the mat, contemplating what he said. _He has to know. Especially if it puts him in danger_, I finally decided. _I'll tell him today._

I got up, walking out to my car. My arms and legs were heavy with fatigue, slowing the process of getting to my car. By the time I got home, the sun had just peaked above the horizon, painting the sky in vibrant golds, reds, and pinks, as the light reflected through the clouds. I walked into the house, and headed straight for the shower, which was currently occupied by James. Stripped, I opened the shower door, and stepped into the hot spray. I was rewarded with a kiss, then James moved the nozzle, so the water could run down my body. I heard shuffling behind me, and James' warm hands began massaging and washing my neck, back, and shoulders. I released a heavy breath, and relaxed under his touch. His hands were soothing the fatigue out of my muscles, like you would smooth out the wrinkles on a sheet.

"Anyone ever tell you, you should have been a masseuse?" I joked.

"Well, there was one girl, way back from my vacation to Oahu. She was really pretty, too. Hmmm. I wonder whatever happened to her?" He put a hand on his chin, as a mock thinking gesture. I giggled at the allusion.

"I heard she fell in love. What a sucker." I stuck my tongue out at him, and he laid a sweet kiss on my lips.

"That was one of our better vacations." He smiled. I nodded in response.

I suddenly turned and faced him. "James…" I started.

"Yes dear?"

"I Love You." A grin spread across his face.

"I know. And I'm damned lucky, too. I love you."

"Forever? No matter what?" I asked, voice shaking with uncertainty.

"Forever." He clarified. "No matter what." A wave of heat flushed from my chest, emanating through my entire body, in relief. I laid a kiss on his lips.

I got out, James close behind me. I grabbed the purple towel off of the rack, and began drying myself off. "So how do you plan on spending your day off, now?" James asked.

"Kris asked me to help him with a case he's working on." Another lie.

"Cool. So long as we're still on for dinner tonight." James said as he got dressed.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," I reassured him. "Have time for breakfast?" I asked, handing him his favorite tie.

"I wouldn't miss THAT for the world." He joked.

I nodded, then went into the kitchen. I pulled out some bacon, eggs, and various veggies to make an omelette. I threw the bacon in the pan, and began mixing the eggs and vegetables.

James sat in one of the bar stools on the island and began to tell me about this new contract his company had landed. It was for a new state of the art hospital downtown. I vaguely listened, nodding and commenting when necessary, but the only thing on my mind was how to break the news to him. How do I tell him my biggest, darkest, most life threatening secret? How would it affect him?

I finished making breakfast, and sat down next to him to eat. James asked if I was working on any other cases, but for once, I only had one open case on my desk. The one who's defendant just escaped. Who escaped because of were-lions. Were-lions who were out to kill me. And I didn't even know why. But the silver lining in this dark thundercloud was, I was about to find out.


	7. Chapter 7

I winced as the knife bit into flesh. Another splash of blood hit the floor. I turned my head, as the groan reached my ears. I snuck a peek at the were-lion in the chair. He was bound in silver chains, which were burning his flesh. They wouldn't scar, but it was definitely painful. Wounds inflicted by silver take were-animals longer to heal, at an almost human rate. The knife sliced skin again, right above his pectoral muscle.

I felt bile rising in my throat, and walked out of the room. I got outside, and the warm sun and fresh air instantly calmed me down. My beast shifted uncomfortably under the surface. She couldn't understand hurting someone without reason. I tried to calm her, with thoughts of protecting territory, and she was satisfied with that.

I wasn't outside long before Kris came and joined me. He stood next to me, and lit a cigarette. After taking a long drag, he looked at me.

"It won't be long before he's singing like a Canary." He paused, with a smile on his lips. "Pun intended."

I rolled my eyes. "Good. I need to know who sent him. And why."

"Would it be insane to think that he did this on his own?"

I looked a Kris long and hard. "Yes. It would. I've never seen this man before. And statistics say, you're most likely to be attacked by someone you know. Well, I don't have to tell you that."

He tilted his head slightly in agreement. "We'll also have to talk to the Master of the City. See what he has to say."

I nodded. "That'll be a good idea. When are you thinking of doing that?"

"Possibly tonight. You want in?"

"Cant. Date with James tonight. I think I'm finally going to tell him."

"Wow… What made you change your mind?"

"Necessity."

The door behind us burst open. Olliver Stone, one of Kris' peregrine's, emerged. "He's talking."

"The Felix sent me. He told me he had a deal with someone, woudn't tell me who, to kill the bitch. I didn't know she was a fucking _bird._" He spat the last word like it was poison.

"Ha. Well this _bird_ kicked your kitty ass." I spat the word back at him, and turned on my heel and left. Childish, I know. But a girl deserves a little immaturity when there's a clan of were-lions trying to kill her.

Kris came out right behind me. "Looks like we get to go see this big bad Felix now."

((((Flight to Den location))))

We came up to a door, and inside was a small room, similar to a broom closet. Except there was a man inside, blocking another door. The man smelled like musk, sweat and meat; definitely lion.

"We're here to see Markus, your Felix."

"Do you have an appointment?" His voice was thick and husky, as if he was a chain smoker.

"He's expecting us." The man nodded, and stepped aside, opening the door.

We stepped inside, and the scent of lion was overwhelming. I fought to keep my bird from panicking; birds are good prey for cats. We had to go through another door, and a long corridor, until we emerged into a big room. There were golden banners hanging from the ceiling, resembling the inside of a medieval castle. At the back of the room, there was a large throne, with a man sitting atop. There was a man standing next to the throne, resembling the man above. My guess was a brother to the Felix.

We approached the throne, and Kris made some bowing gesture. I stayed standing, feet shoulder length apart, arms crossed.

"Felix Markus. Thank you for seeing us." Kris began. "We had a run in with a were-lion last night, and we were wondering if he was one of your Pride."

"All lions within this city have submitted to me. No one even breathes without my consent. What is the name of this lion who you claim assaulted you?"

My eyebrow raised slightly. Something here was off. "His name, we have learned is Aster."

The Lion tilted his head to the side, as if considering. "I have no lion in my Pride by that name. I'm sorry. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have more pressing matters to attend to."

Kris nodded as the Felix stepped off the throne. "Thank you for your help, Felix Markus." Kris motioned with his head to follow him, as he turned on his heel and quickly left the Den of Lions.

Once outside he let out a deep breath. "Why do I feel like he knows more than he's telling us, and we just got the cold shoulder?"

"Because we did, and he does. Which, unfortunately, creates a bigger problem; now that we 'know' that Aster is part of their Pride we can't kill him without sparking a turf war with the Lions. We have to let him go. But not quite yet. We'll let him stew for a bit."

"Greeeaaat." I groan. Will my life get ANY easier? "Can we keep as much of this away from John as possible? You know how he gets."

"Already done. None of my falcons are allowed to say anything, and I'm sure the others will have no problem going along. John can be a little…" He paused searching for the right word. "Overbearing at times."

I just smiled. Kris was as impartial as you can get, and even he knew that John was a nutcase. I told Kris I needed time to think before getting ready for my date, and I would catch up with him later. I shifted, letting my Bird take over for a while, and she hauled ass to get away from the strong musky smell of Lion.

After flying for long enough to get my head together about how to tell James about my feathered alter-ego, I landed at the house. I walked through the door and hopped in the shower to rinse the stink of lion off of me. I climbed out, and wrapped a towel around me, and went to my closet to get dressed. I had a t-shirt halfway over my head, when I heard a soft bump. I pulled the shirt on quickly, and shifted my hands into talons. Taking small steps out of the closet, I crept towards the bedroom door, which was open. I strained to hear anything but silence. I knew I heard a bump, like someone hitting their leg against the table. I slowly stuck my head out of the door, and peered around the corner. Seeing nothing, I ventured into the hallway. The hallway was clear, nothing smelled different, and so I continued to creep towards the living room. I paused, hearing a soft shuffling, like someone dragging their feet across carpet. I decided to get the jump on whoever was in there, and I charged around the corner. Reacting with faster than Human reflexes, I pinpointed the figure, who had their back to me, and tackled them.

"Ow! What the hell?!" James' familiar scent wafted into my nose, and I shifted my hands back to normal. "Vic.. Victoria? What..?" He stammered as I rolled him over.

"Hi honey…" I blushed, and smiled sheepishly.

"What was that for?!" He sat up, cradling flowers in his arm. "Aww, you crushed the roses."

"You brought me roses?" I looked down at the deep red, long stemmed roses, laying disheveled in his arms. "Sorry, I heard you bump something, and you weren't supposed to be home yet, and I thought someone had broken in."

James burst into a fit of laughter. I pouted slightly, and he laid a kiss on my lips. "Guess we really didn't need a dog after all. You're better than any guard dog I could ever get." I rolled my eyes, and he kissed me again.

"Why are you home early?"

"Well, I had some errands to run, and I wanted to pick you up some flowers for our date tonight."

My heart swelled. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" He planted another kiss on my lips, and stood up. He offered me a hand up, and I took it.

"I've got some more errands to run, so how about we meet at Da Marco's at eight?"

I glanced over at the clock on the oven. "Gives me just enough time to get ready; Eight it is." I gave him another kiss, then walked back towards the closet. I heard the front door close, and I got to work picking out the perfect outfit.


End file.
